Because
by Happy-Yellow-Ferret
Summary: America feels like the meetings are useless so leaves early. England gets curious and wonders why. A/N Something I wrote when I got really bored. Rated T just in case. 959 words. One-shot!


"So dudes, is this the agreement we came up with?"

America asked as he looked at the whole giant mess of fighting from the rest of the countries in front of him. It was barely half an hour since the meeting started and it already seemed as if another war was to start. No one answered him, so he decided no one will ever respond to him. He started to realize something, this was all useless; a waste of time. The meetings always ended in some sort of fight and each problem would be solved how each country thought fit. Not to mention no one really cared about his ideas…

"Good. I'm just going to go now; I have better things to do than listen to all of you fight about some random thing."

The proud American left towards the door as everyone froze in their tracks. That's when it hit them; America never left the meetings early. He was usually in the middle of the crowd yelling that he was the hero or something, but never did he leave in the middle of a meeting.

"And what exactly will that better thing be, bastardo?"

"Oh, anything really, I just saw something yesterday that made me realize that for my people, life is short, and I don't want to make it the worst for them by discussing something that won't be able to be fixed-"

By now, every nation looked at that young nation,

"I mean, I think we can all agree that we are all different types of dudes and all, and at the end our ways of fixing things will be too different so we all go our different paths. So why waste time here, when I can try to look for things to actually do out there. I mean, I won't die any time soon, so I think I'll try to enjoy this generation before it turns into a completely different one. So, yeah, I saw it in someone's blog, so yeah, bye dudes."

He turned and waved as he left. Their shock insulted him a bit, but it didn't really matter.

~O~

Night fell, and America was sad for having spent all of his time in the meeting. He felt like he didn't have to go anymore. Well, not all of his time was spent in the meeting, also in the VERY long talk from his boss. He didn't really care. He felt numb to many things as he lay in his bed. Posters filled his room as he wore nothing but a white, button-up shirt and pants. England wouldn't approve, but England didn't even approve of his existence. Ever since the whole revolution thingy England has been pissed with him. He didn't get why, though, it was just…weird.

Everything was weird, the feeling he had when England entered a room, when he thought of Iggy, when he called him Iggy. Why was it weird? He decided not to think about it much. A knock came from the other side of the door and without waiting for an answer, it opened revealing a certain Brit. _Speak of the devil, and he will come._ America put the best fake smile he could and sat up.

"Hey, Iggy!"

He stiffened as if about to yell at him for calling him that, but when his emerald eyes opened it showed that he held it back.

"Hello, America."

He sat in the edge of his bed as America sat up scratching the back of his even though it didn't itch.

"So, whattup?"

"Nothing much, just that you did put up quite a show in the meeting."

"Really? I think China put much more of a scandal when you guys over packed him with too many things to do."

"Well, he did, but from you, it was unexpected."

He shrugged since he already took the insult once, why twice, right? He drew a line with his lips not having much to say. After a few seconds, sick of the silence, America started to wonder why he was so nice all of the sudden. But he decided to take advantage of his mood to ask a question he had been holding for god knows how many years.

"Hey England,"

"Yes, America,"

"Do you…Do you hate me?"

England's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?! How can you possibly be so ignorant to think I hate you?!"

"Then why are you so mean? You have acted like you wish for me to disappear ever since the revolution, why?"

"Because…it's just that…you…ugh, just forget it."

He stood to leave, but once he took grasp of the door knob America took his elbow and forced him to turn around as he pinned him against the wall. England's eyes widened once taking notice of the small distance in between them. He could feel America's warm and moist breath against his neck as he bend down to whisper in his ear.

"Tell me."

Lightly, he started to nibble on the Brit's ear.

"Because-"

Slowly, a trail of light kisses trailed down his jawline.

"Because I-I…"

He played with the corner of his lips daring his lips to join his.

"Because I never wanted to lose you."

AN

I know, this sucks. DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! I need better ideas, I really do, and have less time of boredom. I'm just going to see the first season again, watch a ton of fan art, and listen to an excessive amount of music, maybe then I'll get a good idea "orz. Well, I hope it didn't suck too bad,

¡Adios!


End file.
